A cruising zone division line recognition apparatus that recognizes a cruising zone division line (such as a white line) on a road is known. The cruising zone division line recognition apparatus acquires an image of a vehicle periphery from an on-board camera. The cruising zone division line recognition apparatus then uses an image recognition technique to recognize a cruising zone division line from the image. The recognized cruising zone division line can be used by a driving assistance system, such as a vehicle lane deviation warning system or a lane keep assist system. An intermittent double line is a type of cruising zone division line. To stably recognize the intermittent double line, a technology is proposed in which pattern determination is performed (refer to PTL 1).